1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a bathing towel, and especially to an improved structure of a bathing towel which is suitably folded into the form of a bag for placing therein a soap, brush or a bathing utensil, engaging buttons and buckling holes are provided on the bathing towel, the towel is folded to form a bag shape for placing therein a bathing utensil or for inserting therein a hand to grasp the towel for wiping the body of oneself, hence the towel can have multiple functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A towel is necessarily used for washing a face and wiping a body etc. in bathing, it is a soft thin sheet, it must be supported or stretched by a hand when in use, and is unfolded and hung on a towel hanger after use, beside these, it does not have other function; length of a common towel hanger is quite limited, three or four towels may fully occupy the available length, in a family having more members, towels can not be well stretched out for hanging, and some make the towels be lapped one over another and may make a mess, a bath room may thereby look unneat and ugly; while bathing towels have been being necessary bathing utensils, they are not propable to be substituted well enough, placement and disposing of them have been being a problem for long, yet people can not do something to it, the problem is supposed to be solved as fast as possible in order that bathing towels can be more conveniently used, more easily stored or more well used.
Generally in bathing, bathing utensils beside bathing towels, such as perfumed soaps, bathing brushes and bathing balls etc. are used, and toys for children always occupy space in a bath room too, these articles normally do not have a specified area for placing and are separately put at the corners of the bath room, so that the bath room is in a mess, disposing of the various bathing utensils thus is a trouble too.